


Unleash the Beast

by kickcows



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Blindfolds, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spanking, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Xigbar is minding his own business in the Grey Area when he notices Demyx. Little does he know one little act of kindness is about to change his world completely. Set during the events of 358/2 Days.
Relationships: Demyx/Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	1. Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> I am a huuuuuge fan of these two together. I hope you will like what I came up with for this tale! :)

* * *

The heart shaped moon grows ever stronger as the two Keyblade wielders help to harvest hearts for the Organization to achieve their goal of creating Kingdom Hearts. Xigbar honestly couldn’t care less, as he follows what’s asked of him by both the Superior and Saïx. Who, evidently, has a strong hatred for him if his missions are anything to go by. But he doesn’t have it worse than one particular Nobody, who is now currently across the Grey Area with his weapon of choice on his lap, playing a quiet melody that fills the otherwise silent area. 

“Must you play that?” Xigbar hears Saïx ask the Nobody, who only gives a shrug of his shoulder before returning to plucking the instrument. “It should be forbidden to play such a thing in here.” 

“If it bothers you so much, leave.” Xigbar raises his eyebrow up as he hears Demyx address Saïx in a manner that is clear Saïx doesn’t expect. “No one is going to RTC anytime soon. So, leave.” 

Xigbar sees Saïx’ eyes narrow, and then storms out of the room as if it was his only purpose in life. To get as far away from the music provided by the Melodious Nocturne. He can’t help but laugh, standing up from the couch he’s chosen to sit on and goes over to where Demyx is still sitting, plucking away. “I gotta hand it to ya, kid. I haven’t seen ol’ Moon Boy get his panties in a twist so fast before.” 

“Eh, whatever.” Demyx shrugs his shoulders, his fingers moving along the fretboard. “He can’t hurt me. He can try, and I know he does every single day he sends me back to the Underworld, but I’m tougher than he thinks.” 

“Cleary.” Xigbar sits down, and stares at the way Demyx’ gloved fingers pluck out a cohesive melody that sends a slight chill down his spine. “What’s this piece called?” 

“Dunno. Haven’t really committed to a name yet.” More music is played, then Demyx makes his sitar disappear. “What are you doing here, Xiggy?” 

“Me?” He shrugs, leaning back against the couch as Demyx turns towards him, pulling his knees up towards his chest. “Killing time, I guess. Finished my mission earlier in the day. Not that it was difficult.” 

“Do you normally hang out in here after you finish for the day?” 

“No, not usually.” Xigbar shakes his head, trying not to notice how attractive Demyx looks with his chin balanced between his knees. “Why? Is it bothering you that I’m here? Am I ruining your groove?” He teases, hoping to not be told yes. 

Demyx laughs, which spreads warmth throughout Xigbar for some strange reason. “No, silly! I don’t mind you being here at all. Usually the other guys tell me to shut up, or go somewhere else.” 

“I’m actually surprised Moon Boy didn’t tell you to do that.” He agrees, nodding his head. “What do you think his deal is today?” 

“Not enough sex.” 

That causes him to laugh again, tears springing to his eye from how hard he laughs at the comment. “Guess we know who to blame for that, huh?” 

“Take your pick. I know of at least two.” 

Their eyes meet, and both start to laugh again. He can’t remember the last time he’d laughed this much. “Well, if you ever need a place to play your music, my room is always open to you.” Xigbar doesn’t know what possesses him to say such a thing, but it’s out and he can’t take it back. 

“You mean it?” Demyx asks, raising his head up, an adorable smile appearing on his face. “I can’t bother you like that, Xiggy. But I appreciate the offer.” 

“I mean it.” Xigbar shakes his head. “It’s not a problem. In fact, we could go there right now, if you want.” 

“Might make Saïx happy if I left.” 

That comment has Xigbar putting his hand on his chin, stroking it as if deep in thought. “You know, that’s a good point. Maybe you _should_ stay here, just to piss him off.” 

“No, it’s okay.” The laugh that bubbles out of Demyx brings a smile to his face. “I’d be happy to go and serenade you in your room?” 

Standing up, he opens an obsidian portal nearby. “Let’s go.” 

He waits for Demyx to go through first, then follows him into the Corridors of Darkness. They reappear in his bedroom, which he thankfully had left clean this morning. Sometimes he doesn’t care about much else in the Castle, but his room - he tries to keep it as neat as possible as he doesn’t like the sight of an ungodly mess.

“Your room is so big!” Demyx looks around, then goes and sits on one of the couches in his bedroom. “How’d you get so lucky?” 

“Probably because I’ve got an in with the boss.” He teases, then takes a seat opposite him on the edge of his bed. “Is your room really that small?” 

“Nah, it’s not too bad. But it can feel a little claustrophobic, which is why I like to play my music in the Grey Area.” Xigbar nods his head, listening to Demyx. “But this? Wow! So spacious.”

Xigbar shrugs his shoulders. “It’s not that big.” 

“Oh, I bet it is.” 

That comment has his cheeks heating up as he stares across at Demyx, who has a smirk on his lips now. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“I dunno. It could mean a number of things.” The sitar appears again, dulcet music now filling his bedroom. “The space in your room, the beast that’s probably hiding in your pants, the Dusks that are somewhere in the Castle, doing Gaia knows what.” 

If Xigbar had been drinking something, he would have choked on the comment that Demyx had just made. “I’m sorry - did you say beast?” He asks, hoping that he hadn’t heard Demyx incorrectly. But then again, why would he even say such a thing in the first place when they hadn’t even been discussing things of that nature? “No, I must have heard you wrong.” 

“I did.” Demyx’ eyes are on his sitar, his fingers strumming the same melody as before. “If you don’t know what it means, I was talking about your cock, Xiggy.” 

And there it is. His pulse jumps at the comment, his cheeks returning to a heated state as he hadn’t expected Demyx to admit to saying such a thing. Figuring he might as well go along with whatever the Nobody is hoping to achieve by being so bold with his comments, Xigbar locks his wrists behind his back as he drops his feet flat on the floor. “You interested in finding out, blondie?” 

“If I am?” 

There he goes again - Demyx surprising him in ways that he never expects him to. “Well, then I would say maybe you should put that instrument of yours away, and come over here to me.” He spreads his knees, making it painfully obvious where he wants Demyx to be. 

The sitar disappears as the Melodious Nocturne stands up, then changes his tactics. He kneels down on the floor and begins to crawl over to him, Xigbar staring with his jaw dropped down, the sultry way that Demyx moves his hips as he crawls towards him making his cock respond by growing hard in his pants. The slow movements don’t go unnoticed by him, as he sees the smirk on Demyx’ lips. He keeps his eyes on his as he comes to a stop right between his thighs, Xigbar swallowing audibly as Demyx puts his hands onto his thighs. 

“Do I have to get it myself?” Demyx asked, as his hands slid under his cloak, Xigbar nodding his head in response as his vocal chords had gone dry. “Because I will, Xiggy. But I think you should show me yourself for our first time.” 

He blinks, the words ‘first time’ sounding an alarm in his head. Does this mean that Demyx is interested in making this a thing? Not that he would complain if he did, but they hardly knew each other. At most they’ve had passing glances in the Grey Area, and while they both don’t care for Saïx and the way he handles their missions, that doesn’t mean they’re compatible in the bedroom. But the way that Demyx looks up at him, it feels so familiar that Xigbar can’t help but fall into his trap. 

Reaching up, he pulls on the zipper of his cloak, and pulls it open. Exposing his undershirt and jeans, Xigbar puts his hands on his belt and gives it a small tug. “First time, huh?” He finally finds his voice, as he reaches down his pants and carefully pulls his stiff cock out into the open. “I think I like the sound of that, Dem.” 

“I figured you might.” Demyx’ face is so close to his cock, he can feel his heated breath on his stiff flesh. “I like you, Xiggy. I think you’re cute. We could make this work.” 

“Aren’t you sweet on that book nerd?” He reaches down, pushing some of the loose strands of hair off of Demyx’ face as he sees him still staring intently at his cock. “Or was I reading the room wrong?” 

“Zexion?” The Nobody shakes his head, but in doing so brings it dangerously close to where his cock is. Xigbar grabs onto the edge of the bed as he feels Demyx’ lips start to leave little tiny kisses on his cock, his eye rolling back in his head as he tilts his head back when Demyx’ lips wrap themselves tight around the tip. A few gentle sucks is all he gets, and then he’s left panting, desperate for more, but Demyx doesn’t do that - he puts his chin on his knee and stares up at him. “I don’t like him like that. We’re just friends. I don’t really have anyone I’m like this with, if that’s what you’re trying to ask me.” 

Demyx put his mouth back on Xigbar’s cock, making him moan low at the sudden swallow. “It wasn’t, but thanks for the clarification, sweetheart.” He hears Demyx release a pleased little hum as he calls him that, which gets him to grin. “If you’re so interested in me, tell me what you like. What can I do to please you?” 

“You wish to please me?” The wetness around his cock disappears as Demyx puts his hand around the base of his cock, keeping him from being able to move it. “Oh, I don’t know, I like a lot of things. Oral, hard fucks, spanking, teasing. All of it is fun to me.” 

His cock throbs at the mention of all those things, Xigbar wondering how he could never have seen Demyx as this apparently very kinky bastard. He pushes his cock up against his lips and groans low as he watches the tip of his tongue flick back and forth against the slit. “I think I can do all of those for you, and more.” He pushes his hand through the soft strands of hair, moaning low as he pushes his cock into Demyx’ mouth. “Get undressed.” 

“You do the same.” Aquamarine eyes stare up at him defiantly, Xigbar’s stomach growing warm as he stares back at him. “Please.” 

Xigbar nods his head as he grabs onto the hem of his shirt and yanks it up over his head, his long strands of hair accidentally hitting Demyx’ shoulder. “Sorry about that.” He tends to forget how long his hair is, and only when it matters of course. “Did I hurt you?” 

“Not at all.” Demyx laughs softly, the sound music to Xigbar’s ears. “You want to stand up to get your pants off?” 

“Probably would be easiest.” He waits for Demyx to move out of the way, then pulls his boots off and takes off his pants, leaving himself completely naked. “You’re not undressed yet.” He reminds the Nobody of their deal, and sees him grin back at him. 

Another laugh leaves Demyx’ mouth. “Caught me.” He stands up, and Xigbar watches as he pulls his own cloak open, revealing a brightly colored shirt and black pants. “Don’t laugh, okay?” 

“I won’t.” Laughter is the furthest thing in his mind as Demyx takes off his shirt, then the rest of his clothes follow. He stares with interest at his naked body, and scoots back on the bed, his cock still wet with the spit from Demyx’ mouth. “Come here, sweetheart.” He holds his arms out, and waits for Demyx to jump onto the bed. 

“I like the way that sounds.” Demyx’ warm body feels like a small piece of heaven next to his, their bodies lining up perfectly as they lay next to one another on the bed. “Will you call me that again, Xiggy?” 

No one else in the Organization can get away with calling him that. Only Demyx. So it seems fitting that he likes his own nickname for him, as he brings his hand down to Demyx’ ass. He startles when he feels him touch the patch covering his right eye. “Don’t.” He whispers, shaking his head. Although the scar isn’t that gruesome, he doesn’t want Demyx to see it. 

“Does it hurt?” Xigbar shakes his head, as he starts to knead Demyx’ ass, then lets go of it to reach over to his nightstand. He grabs a bottle of oil and cups it in the palm of his hand, then lowers his head to hover his lips close to Demyx’. “A-Are you going to kiss me?” 

“I’d like to.” He nods his head, as he keeps his lips close to Demyx’. “Would that be alright?” 

“Of course.” Demyx’ consent has Xigbar responding immediately, as he drops a kiss, and then another onto his lips. He keeps kissing him with quick kisses, but then they begin to slow down naturally as he starts to tease him with his tongue, but doesn’t force his way into his mouth. When Demyx moans, _that’s_ when he slips his tongue in and finds his wet muscle with his own, the two moaning in tandem as they get to know each other in a more intimate sense. 

Xigbar breaks off the kiss as he uncorks the oil, pouring some onto his fingers. “You want to be on your back for the first time?” He asks, as he slips his hand between Demyx’ asscheeks, and starts to tease his entrance. “Or, would you prefer a different way?” 

“On my back is good.” A deep moan leaves the Nobody’s throat, Xigbar smirking as he hasn’t expected Demyx to be so vocal. But then again, he does know that the Nobody likes to sing a lot in the Grey Area, so of course it would transfer over to the bedroom. “Nnngh….H-Hurry…” 

“I know, sweetheart.” He murmurs into his ear, as he adds a second finger. “But if I don’t do this properly, I might hurt you.”

“I like the pain, Xiggy.” 

“I know, but not yet. Soon, okay? Let’s have a little fun before we get really kinky with our shit.” He brushes a kiss to his lips, then starts to scissor his fingers apart, listening to the rich moans that continue to leave Demyx’ mouth. Once he feels he’s open enough, he slips his fingers out of his body and pours a little more oil onto his hand to cover his own cock. Kneeling on the bed, he stares down at Demyx, who is looking up at him with a wild look in his eyes, one that Xigbar is excited to see again, even though they had barely started. “You ready?” 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Demyx smiles, and nods his head. “Show me that beast you’ve got.” 

He moans low as he pushes the tip of his cock up against his spread entrance. “Oh, I’ll show you alright, blondie.” He reverts to his other name for him, groaning as Demyx’ body attempts to pull him in faster than he wants. “Ah, ah.” He shakes his head, and hears Demyx whine at the denial. “Soon.” He rolls his hips a little more, letting his cock inch into the Nobody’s body with skilled perfection. 

It takes a few minutes to adjust, but once he feels Demyx’ inner walls stop spasming, he begins to really roll his hips. Demyx had said earlier that he liked a good hard fuck, and he plans on giving that to him right now. Dropping his hands on either side of his head, he stares down at Demyx as he begins to pound hard into him, moaning low as he kept his eye on Demyx’. The way his mouth drops open as he starts to strike his prostate really makes him lose it, as the sounds of his moans bounce off his bedroom walls. Xigbar is, for once, thankful that he’s so far removed from the rest of the Organization, because if they were doing this in Demyx’ room, the entire floor would be able to hear them. 

Grabbing onto Demyx’ cock, he pumps it hard a few times, and then feels his inner walls start to clamp up around his own cock. Xigbar moans low as he brings Demyx to an orgasm, watching as his face changes as the pleasure ebbs and flows through his body. His own orgasm hits him hard, thrusting forward to keep himself buried inside of the Nobody’s delicious heat. 

Xigbar carefully pulls out of him, but before he can suggest cleaning up, Demyx is pushing him to lay on his back, and he watches him climb up to get on him cowboy style. Grinning, he puts his hands on his hips, but then pulls one away as he brings it down hard on Demyx’ ass. “ _Oh_ ….” The moan that leaves Demyx’ mouth brings blood back to his cock, as he gets hard fast. The more he spanks him, the more lewd the moans become, driving him into a frenzied state. “X-Xiggy…” 

Demyx is quick to get back onto his cock, and then it’s off to the races for another amazing round of sex. Xigbar continues to spank him as he rides him, moaning low each time that Demyx squeals when he does it. It’s highly arousing, and really - he just wants to hear Demyx scream more because of him. The more they fuck, the more intense his moans are, driving Xigbar wild. He waits for Demyx to come two more times before allowing himself to have another orgasm, moaning low as he stuffs him full of his cum. 

Both pant hard, Demyx dropping down to his chest as they try and regain some semblance of sanity. Demyx slips off of him, and then he watches him go to his bathroom, his hips swaying in the same way they’d been swaying when he’d crawled to him. A towel is tossed to him, Xigbar using it to clean himself up before looking at Demyx and offering to help him. Once he’s got him somewhat cleaned up, they lay together underneath the covers on his bed. 

“I’ve been wanting to do this for awhile now.” Demyx speaks softly, his fingers playing with the hair on his chest, Xigbar releasing a pleasing groan at the touch. “I always sort of figured you hated me.” 

“I don’t.” He turns his head, brushing a kiss against Demyx’ forehead. “I like you.” 

“You don’t believe we can have those kinds of feelings. I’ve heard you tell that to Axel.” Demyx stares up at him, Xigbar reaching up to push some of his wild hair back a little. “How can I believe you?” 

“I guess you just have to trust me.” He grins, then pulls him up towards him to kiss him properly on his lips. “How about we stop talking, and have a little more sex. You want to stay the night in here with me?” 

“Can I?” 

“I’d love it if you would.” Xigbar nods his head, as he sees that beautiful smile return to Demyx’ lips. 

“Okay, Xiggy. I guess I’ll stay.” 

“Gee, thanks.” 

“We can have more sex, right?” 

“Sweetheart, we can do whatever you want.” 

“Okay!” 

They wind up having more sex than Xigbar is really ready for, but apparently his body likes Demxy well enough that it doesn’t seem to be a problem. When it’s almost dawn, Demyx kisses him goodbye and uses a portal to head back to his own room. Xigbar knows that this is the most unlikely relationship to be in, but that’s kind of why it seems to work. He wonders when the next time will be for the two of them to be like this. He’ll wait an eternity if he has to. 


	2. Domination

* * *

After a long mission in the Underworld, Demxy RTC’s to the Grey Area and doesn’t bother to say anything to Saïx because there is no point. He knows he has to go and complete his report on what he’d just done, and honestly he has no real drive to do that right now. What he _does_ have a drive to do requires the aid of another person, and he decides to go see if they’re around. He’d seen him earlier in the day, but hadn’t listened too closely when Saïx had given out assignments this morning - too into the melody that had been making a racket in his own brain, the tune still bouncing around. 

He heads up to the upper floor of the Castle That Never Was, passing by a few Dusks that are cleaning the floor of some invisible dirt. Unless there had been antics up here earlier, which could very well be the case. He walks over to where the person he’s looking for lives, and raises his hand to knock on the door. _Crap - maybe I should have looked around the Grey Area first_. He forgets that sometimes this man likes to hang out - he always assumed it was because Saïx was making him do it, but through their newfound relationship, he’d learned from him that he likes to stay there to piss off Saïx. Which had been highly amusing to him, leaving him in a fit of giggles for a good five minutes as he never knew this person could be so ruthless. 

The door opens, a surprised look on the occupant’s face. “Dem? What are you doing here?” Xigbar asks, as he stands next to his opened door, a book being held by his other hand down by his side. “Is everything okay?” 

“May I come in?” He asks, figuring he might as well just come out and ask what he wants, but doesn’t really want to do it when the door is open. Not that their Superior is around right now - the last time he’d seen Xemnas had been at their all hands meeting a week ago in the Round Room. “I won’t take up too much of your time.” He points to the point in Xigbar’s hand. “I’m sure you’d rather be reading right now.”

“No, I’m actually really glad you came by.” Xigbar closes the door, then Demyx quickly finds himself trapped against it, his body going into overdrive by the nearness of his lover. “What’s on your mind?” He closes his eyes as he feels Xigbar’s breath touch his upper lip, Demyx tempted to reach up and grab onto the strings hanging from the hood of his cloak, but doesn’t. “It’s not like you to come visit me so early in the day.” 

“Is it early?” Demyx hadn’t bothered to look at a clock, but now that Xigbar mentions it, it might be on the earlier part of the day. He looks across the room at the digital clock on Xigbar’s nightstand. “It’s two in the afternoon. It’s not _that_ early.” 

A hand touches his waist, Demxy biting his lip as he feels Xigbar’s lips brush against the shell of his ear. “You’re right. It’s not that early, but when I’m used to seeing you after dinner? I consider this a lovely surprise. Now, what are you doing here?” 

“I had this idea.” He takes a few deep breaths, hoping he can get through the next thought that is hanging off the tip of his tongue. “And you’re allowed to say no - okay? No big deal if you aren’t comfortable with it.” 

“Well now you’ve got me intrigued.” Xigbar steps back, freeing him from being trapped against the door, his body still thrumming from the excitement that had been brought to the forefront of his feelings by his lover being so close to him. “What’s on your mind?” 

“I want you to dominate me.” Demyx rushes the words out, looking up at him with a sincere look in his eyes. “I mean, have total control over me. I want to submit to you.” 

A loud _thud_ echoes in the quiet room, Xigbar’s book that he’d been holding now opened face down on the floor. “Come again?” The Sharpshooter stares back at him, confusion clear in his eye. 

“Dominate me.” He feels ridiculous even asking for this, but after talking about sexual things with Axel the other day, the redhead had told him about what he likes to do in the bedroom with his partner, and it sounded fun. “Not all the time - if that’s what you’re worried about. Just...tonight.” 

Picking up the book off the floor, Xigbar turns and puts it on the small coffee table that sits in front of the couch up against the wall. “Is that what you really want? Because if it is, I can do that for you. But we will need to set up some rules before we do it.” 

“I’m okay with rules.” Demyx follows Xigbar over to the couch, where the two of them sit down next to each other. He turns to face him, feeling like his entire body is on fire at the moment. “What sort of rules are you wanting to set up?” 

“Safe word and safe hand signals.” Xigbar puts his hand on his knee, Demyx appreciating the physical contact at the moment. “You tell me if it’s too much by saying a word of your choosing, so I know to stop.” 

“Oh, okay!” He hadn’t thought that it might get to a point where a safe word is used, but it’s better to be safe than sorry. “Would ‘sitar’ work? It should be something we wouldn’t normally say during sexy times, right?” 

Xigbar nods his head. “Sitar is perfect. And if you don’t have the use of your mouth, can you snap your fingers?” 

“Duh.” Demyx holds his hand out and snaps his fingers for Xigbar. “Like that, Xiggy?” 

“Perfect, sweetheart.” Xigbar grabs his hand, and kisses the tips of his fingers, a nervous laugh leaving his mouth at the unexpected sweetness. “Now - is there something in particular you would like for me to do? Because when you say dominate - that’s a very broad term.” 

He gets up from the couch, and sits himself down on Xigbar’s lap, feeling like it would be better to be closer to him for this sort of discussion. He feels Xigbar put his arm around his waist, allowing him to sit more comfortably on his lap as he lowers his head to rest on his shoulder. “I want to know what it feels like to let go. Tell me when I can and can’t come? Or, you could tie me up? Make it so I can’t have the use of any of my limbs. Or, you could gag me? A combination of all of them?” 

“Whatever I want.” Xigbar finishes for him, Demyx nodding his head as he keeps his face pressed against his neck. “Alright. Then, what time should I expect you to come to my room tonight?” 

“I’ll be here at eight. Is that okay?” Lifting his head, he looks at Xigbar, who nods his head. 

“That’s perfect. That gives me enough time to do some work.” 

“Okay, Xiggy.” He hops off of his lap, and smiles. “I’m happy I could ask you this. I was scared you were going to say no!” 

“I would never say no if it’s something you are interested in, Dem.” Xigbar stands up from the couch, walking with him over to the door. “I want to give you what you want, and if you want me to dominate you? I’ll do it, although I sort of thought I already was.” 

“You are!” Demyx nods his head, his cheeks burning a little as he tries to think of the best way to say to Xigbar what he really wants. “I guess I’m the one that really needs to be in the mentality that you’re going to take control.” 

“Then I guess we’re going to have some fun tonight.” His eyes close as he feels Xigbar’s lips brush against his with a soft kiss. “I’ll see you at eight.” 

Walking out of the room, Demyx nods his head, then pauses to look down towards the center of the Castle. He can’t believe he’s got a date tonight with Xigbar, assuming he would say no to it but he’d agreed and now he’s one nervous wreck. Figuring he should work out his nervous energy by doing his mission report, he heads back to his own bedroom and sits down on his bed with a blank sheet of paper. Yep - this will be a good distraction until dinner. 

***

At eight on the dot, Demyx stands in front of Xigbar’s room for the second time that day. He can feel the butterflies in his stomach fluttering up a storm. He’s had a nervous energy all afternoon, and now it’s hitting him full force as he waits for Xigbar to open the door. He’s got on his cloak, but underneath he’s only wearing a shirt and his underwear - why bother with clothes when he knows they’re just going to be taken off? 

The door opens, Xigbar without a shirt on, but wearing his black slacks with no socks or boots. Demyx’ cheeks heat up as he stares at his lover’s handsome body, and then looks up at his face where he sees a pleased smirk. “Good evening, Dem. Nice to see you again.” 

“It’s nice to see you too, Xiggy.” He hears the bedroom door close, and then feels Xigbar’s hand touch his arm. He is pulled towards the bed with a gentle nudge, Demyx following Xigbar as the butterflies continue to fly up a storm in his stomach. He sits down on the edge of the bed, and sees Xigbar is holding up two items - a long strip of black satin fabric, as well as two red strips of satin fabric. 

“What is our safe word.” Xigbar asks, as he brings the black satin towards his face, Demyx’ eyes closing as he feels the cool fabric touch his face. It takes away his eyesight completely, and as he tries to open his eyes after Xigbar makes a knot with the fabric behind the back of his head, Demyx can see nothing. “Demyx. Answer me.” 

The rough way that Xigbar speaks to him sends heat rushing to the center of his body, his hands trembling as he looks up at where his voice has come from. “Sitar.” He can hear how meek his own voice sounds, but doesn’t think too much about it. He’s a tiny bit scared right now, but he knows that Xigbar isn’t going to hurt him permanently with what they’re about to do. 

“Good boy.” More blood rushes south as he hears the praise, a soft whimper leaving his mouth as he feels Xigbar’s hand tug on his zipper. “Ah, good. I see you came here prepared.” 

“I tried.” Demyx feels Xigbar’s cool fingers touching his stomach underneath his shirt, his arms breaking out in goosebumps as the cloak he’s wearing is pushed off of his shoulders. “D-Does it please you?” 

“Very much so.” Lips touch his jawline, Demyx moaning at the intimate touch as he hadn’t expected Xigbar to be so close to him. “Did you wash up before coming here?” 

“Yes.” He had taken a shower thirty minutes ago, wanting to be thoroughly clean for whatever act that Xigbar was going to engage him in. “Was that bad?” 

“Not at all.” A hand cups his chin, tilting his head back a little. “I’m going to take away your hands now - if at any time you don’t feel comfortable, I want you to use our safe word. Do you understand?” 

“I do.” Demyx nods his head, starting to feel a little lightheaded as Xigbar pushes him back onto the bed. He feels his underwear being pulled off, and then his hands are put above his head, his wrists crossed. The soft satin fabric is wound around his wrists, keeping his arms locked in place, the binding not too tight. “Good.” He gives a tug on the restraint, nodding his head in approval as it doesn’t hurt but is restricting enough that it’s a thorough turn on for him. 

The bed dips with extra weight, Demyx moaning loud as he feels his cock being licked by Xigbar’s tongue. With his eyesight taken away, it becomes a guessing game as to where Xigbar is going to be and he did not expect it to be where he currently is. His body thrums with desire as his legs spread wide, the wet heat of Xigbar’s mouth pulling him fast to the edge. But just when he thinks he’s going to let him come, the warmth disappears from his cock, causing him to whine low as he’d been so close to an orgasm. That whine quickly turns to a pitched whine as something wraps around the base of his cock, holding him in a death-like grip. 

“No.” Xigbar’s voice penetrates his ear, his body shaking hard as he realizes the Nobody is now right next to him. The hand around his cock gives it another firm squeeze, his balls now beginning to ache in a way that makes Demyx release a guttural moan. “Only when I say you can, Demyx.” 

Hearing his full name, instead of ‘Dem’ sends a wave of warmth flowing through his body. “P-Please…” He begs, hoping that Xigbar will relent and allow him to come. He’d been so close, and the need to let go is almost a crushing feeling. “Xigbaaaaaaah….” 

He draws out the Nobody’s name as he feels Xigbar’s mouth return to his cock, the hand around the base of his cock staying where it is, holding him in a tight grip. Two wet fingers prod at his entrance, his hips rising up off the bed to chase after Xigbar’s mouth while he also tries to find those fingers and invite them into his body. It doesn’t take long for his mind to return to that blank space, his moans becoming more and more visceral as he’s pushed to the edge and kept there, the feeling of euphoria so close he can almost taste it. To be denied in such a way makes him scream and thrash around, but it falls on deaf ears as he’s made to submit to Xigbar in a way he hasn’t done before. 

“Now.” Xigbar murmurs low, the sound carrying up to his ears as he feels the pressure disappear from the base of his cock. The wet heat returns, and he feels Xigbar swallow his cock all the way down his throat. Coming hard, his body goes rigid as he accepts the full blown orgasm that crashes down on him. He can’t stop screaming, his wrists twisting above his head as he tries to free himself of the bindings, but they won’t budge. Deep inside of his mind he’s glad, because he likes this feeling, but he also wants to touch his lover. “Perfect, baby….” Xigbar commends him as he’s left panting hard, his body still shaking through the aftershocks of his intense orgasm. 

Something hard touches his entrance, Demyx gasping as Xigbar slowly starts to work his cock into his body. It doesn’t take long for that girthy thickness to get where he wants him to be, his inner walls massaging the Nobody’s cock with little flutters as Demyx tries to control the next wave he feels beginning to happen. He lifts his hands in defeat, and then feels the bindings undone, allowing him to wrap his arms around Xigbar’s neck as he pulls him down towards him, hoping their mouths will line up properly as he pushes his hips down, more of Xigbar’s cock going deep inside of him. 

Every roll of Xigbar’s hips is met with a deep kiss, his mind returning to that wonderful blank state as he is consumed by the hedonistic play the two of them are engaging in. If this is what Axel meant by being dominated by someone, he is willing to let this happen every single time because he feels so _good_ right now. Demyx moans into Xigbar’s mouth as he feels his lover’s hand touch his cock, making a loose fist around it - unlike when it had been on his cock the last time. There is no pain, no denial right now - only the welcoming touch of his lover. 

“Come again for me, Dem…” Xigbar murmurs into his ear, Demyx nodding his head as a noise starts to fill his own ears. It’s his own moans, sounding thoroughly wrecked as he’s taken for another intense orgasm. Heat travels from his head down to his toes as he ejaculates all over his chest, his body going numb. He hears Xigbar moan low, and then wonderful heat begins to flood his insides, his body going limp as his lover comes deep inside of him. 

He releases a soft grunt when Xigbar pulls out, then tries to turn to his side but fails as his body is thoroughly depleted of its energy after those two amazing orgasms. A soft chuckle reverberates in his ear as he feels something soft touch his stomach, and then his ass. “You good, Dem?” Xigbar asks, his voice now carrying a touch of kindness in it that makes his stomach roll. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” 

“N-Not at all.” The blindfold is pulled off, his eyes quickly adjusting to the soft light filling the room. Xigbar pulls him into his arms, and he folds himself up against him, smiling softly as he just takes in how nice it feels to be laying like this with Xigbar. He shivers as he feels him pick up both of his hands, and start to kiss where the bindings had been earlier, the butterflies returning to flutter around in his stomach at the intimate touch. “That was so good, Xiggy.” 

“I gotta say, I had fun doing that too.” Xigbar’s fingers start to comb through his hair, Demyx feeling the high he’s been feeling starts to slowly turn into a chase to slumber. “I didn’t think I’d like doing that but hearing you make those noises?” A kiss touches his temple, causing him to giggle softly. “You’re a crazy one, sweetheart.” 

“I like you too.” He laughs. Lifting his head up, he lays a kiss on Xigbar’s lips, then lays back down on his hairy chest. “Yes - I’d be okay with doing that again soon. Or not so soon. Keep it special.” 

“We will, don’t you worry.” The warmth that the Nobody’s body provided to him helped lull him towards sleep. “Sweet dreams, Dem. I’m glad you were comfortable enough to ask me to do this for you. For _us_.” 

He tries to nod his head, but instead falls fast asleep, his body tapping out after such a good evening of sex. 

***

Demyx wakes up the next morning still laying in Xigbar’s arms. He carefully disentangles himself from his body, but then stops when he feels him yank him back into his arms. “Xiggy! I have to go!” 

“Stay a little while longer.” Xigbar mumbles, keeping him close. “Please.” 

“Okay.” He knows he can’t say no to him - he doesn't _want_ to say no. He’d just stay with Xigbar all the time if he could, but they have appearances to keep up. But he’ll worry about that later - for now, he finds himself getting more comfortable in Xigbar’s arms as sleep claims him again, but this time he has a smile on his face. 


	3. Candles

* * *

Xigbar leans against a wall, his arms crossed over his chest as he watches his fellow Organization member looking through what appears to be a very large armoire. He’s on a mission with Xaldin, on a world that is cold, dark and miserable. The room they are in is in shambles, but that doesn’t seem to faze Xaldin. He looks around the room and sees a candelabra burning, the wicks of the candles small nubs - like they’ve been burning for quite some time without anyone paying them any attention. 

“We’re done here.” Xaldin says, stepping away as he flicks his wrist to open an obsidian portal. “I’ve got what we need.” 

“Oh, goody.” He pushes his foot off the wall and walks over to the portal that will take them back to the Castle That Never Was. “Glad that didn’t take all day.” 

“You and me both.” Xaldin looks over at him, a smug grin on his face. It’s no secret that most of the members of the Organization don’t really like the assignments they’re given by Saïx, and the faster they can RTC, the better it is for everyone. “After you?” 

“Why, thank you.” He steps into the Corridor of Darkness and heads through it. He exits out in the Grey Area, where he looks to the right of the room first, as that’s where Demyx usually likes to spend his time if he RTC’s early as well, but it appears that he’s not back yet. _Damn_. “See ya later?” He calls out to Xaldin, already walking towards the exit without saying a word to the bane of his existence. He hears Saïx call after him, but ignores him as he heads up a flight of stairs to go back to his bedroom. 

Since Demyx isn’t back yet, he starts to think about what he’d seen in that castle. The candles seem like they could be a fun little toy to introduce to Demyx as a way of spicing up their already spicy arrangement. They meet each other nightly, and while the sex is always so good, something has been lacking as of late. But Demyx hasn’t said anything, which means maybe it’s on him for feeling this way. 

Opening a portal, he heads back to the Beast’s Castle, and sees a few longer candles that he’s sure no one will really care if they go missing. Blowing the flames out, he pulls them from the candelabra, and then uses another portal to return to his own bedroom back at the castle. Wondering if it will be too hot, he uses a bit of fira magic to light one candle and lets it burn for a bit until there’s enough wax available to drip onto something. He pushes the sleeve of his coat up and drips it onto his skin. He hisses softly, the quick burst of pain not something he’s into, but from what he knows of Demyx, he knows the Melodious Nocturne likes things a little more rough. 

He blows the candle out, and then peels the wax off of his arm, wincing a little as some hair is ripped from the root as he does so. “Shit.” There is no way Demyx is going to do this to him - his chest can’t take that kind of abuse. No - this will be strictly for his body to enjoy, which is something he sincerely hopes he’ll do. Putting the candles away, he rolls the wax up into a little ball before tossing it towards the trash bin over by his couch. 

Now he has to wait for either Demyx to RTC, or for him to show up later in the evening. The last few days, Demyx has shown up after dinner, so he anticipates it will be the same tonight. Already feeling slightly aroused at the idea of what he might do with those candles to his lover, Xigbar carefully shifts himself inside of his pants and then grabs his book off of his nightstand in the hopes of finding some way to calm himself down. It’d do no one any good if he were to blow like some giddy teenager the second he gets Demyx right where he wants him. No - he’s got time to calm his hormones down, but the undeniable need is definitely there. Who would have thought that Demyx would become such a big part of his evenings? Not him, that’s for sure. 

Sitting down on his couch, he opens his book and gets lost for a few hours in a fictional narrative, the story one of his favorites. He goes and grabs dinner from the Dusks who look at him like he’s ungrateful for the work that they do for the Castle, then heads back to his bedroom where he takes a quick shower to get himself ready for Demyx. He’d heard through the whispers in the Castle that he’d returned a couple of hours ago, but hadn’t seen him yet. He knows that will change soon. 

At a quarter to nine, there’s a soft knock on his door. Xigbar stands up, dressed in loose lounge pants and no shirt, and walks over to the door and opens it. Standing there is Demyx, who has a shy look on his face, and an adorable blush on his cheeks. “Was wondering when you were gonna show up, sweetheart.” He grins, and reaches for Demyx’ wrist, carefully pulling him into the room and into his arms as he shuts the door with quick push. 

“You really need to put more clothes on when you open the door.” Demyx puts his head against his chest, Xigbar holding him tight to his body as they hug each other hello. “What if I was Saïx?” 

“He _never_ visits my room, Dem. You’re the only person that knocks on my door. Everyone else that pays me a visit just randomly shows up.” He lets go of him, then lowers his head and kisses him softly on the lips. “I’ve got a surprise for you.” 

“For me??” The excitement he hears in Demyx voice makes him happy he’d grabbed those candlesticks. “Is it that you’re not wearing underwear?” 

“How can you tell that?” He asks, his eyebrow raised up as he looks at Demyx with his good eye. 

Demyx puts his hand right on his cock, Xigbar inhaling sharply at the abrasive touch. “You’re hung like a horse, Xiggy. It’s kinda hard _not_ to notice it when you’re not wearing any underwear. It’s very….defined in your pants.” 

“It’s because of you.” He gives his cock a little flex, and now hears Demyx make the same noise he’d just made when the Nobody’s hand had touched him. “Knowing that you’re coming to my room at night has made me hornier than I’ve been in my existence.” 

“Why, thank you.” Demyx laughs as he walks over to his bed, and strips out of his cloak. Xigbar is impressed to see that he’s chosen to wear only a pair of bright blue boxer briefs that appear to be covered in hearts. The rest of his clothes are missing, which Xigbar is very happy to see. “You’re not the only one with a strong sexual appetite, Xiggy.” 

“Glad we can be of assistance to one another.” He grins, and walks over to the bed. “Now, do me a favor and lay on your stomach? And no peeking.” 

“Ooo - it’s a surprise?” The blue underwear gets taken off, and dropped by the side of the bed, Demyx now completely naked. He looks over his shoulder at him, Xigbar’s eyes drawn to the round globes of his ass. “Like what you see?” 

“You have no idea.” Xigbar nods his head, as he puts one hand on the firm flesh and gives it a good squeeze. “But - I can’t. Not yet.” 

“You’re seriously no fun, Xiggy.” Demyx pouts, but then lowers himself down onto the bed. “Fine - I’ll play nice. You said you wanted me on my stomach?” 

Going over to his drawer, Xigbar nods his head. “Yes, please.” 

“I’m so curious - what is it you’ve got for me? Are you going to tie me up again?” 

Thinking about the last time they’d done something that crazy, Xigbar groans a little low. “No, not today. Although that can be arranged in the near future. No - I think it’s something you’ll enjoy. Or, maybe you’ll hate it.” 

“I’m sure I’ll like it, Xiggy.” Demyx rests his head comfortably on his arms, his eyes closed. “Should I keep my eyes closed?” 

“Yes, please.” He sits on the edge of the bed and picks up the single candlestick, and is quick to ignite it with a fira spell. “Now - what’s our safe word?” 

“Sitar.” 

“If you feel like you have to use it, don’t hesitate.” Xigbar keeps his voice firm. “Do I make myself clear?” 

A soft moan leaves Demyx’ mouth as he nods his head. “Perfectly clear, Xiggy.” 

“Remember - keep your eyes closed.” Looking at the tip of the candle, he sees enough wax has collected there and is quick to bring it closer to Demyx’ back, afraid that if he drips it from too high it will hurt worse. Laying his right palm flat on Demyx’ lower back, he holds the candle in his left and slowly tips it down towards the small dip, and watches as it hits his skin and rolls down towards his side. 

The noise that Demyx makes as the wax touches his skin has Xigbar’s cock standing up tall and proud. He drips more wax onto his skin, and hears him release a wild moan, his hand holding him down so that he can’t move around too much. Another pour has Demyx cursing profusely, the litany one that Xigbar could get used to. 

Lowering his head, he drips a little more onto his lower back, then blows cool air against it to make it dry faster. “You like how this feels, don’t you, Dem?” His voice has dropped in pitch, the physical manifestation of his own hedonistic need making itself known through his speech. He carefully uses his nail to scrape away the wax that’s on Demyx’ skin, and listens to him sob softly as he pulls it away. 

“I-It’s good, Xiggy…” Demyx moans, nodding his head as he drips a little more wax in between his shoulder blades. A rich moan leaves his mouth as Xigbar pours a little more wax into the same spot. He looks down and sees that Demyx is rutting into the bed. “Nnngh….m-more….please…” 

He wants to tell him to stop, but just seeing how wild this is making the Nobody, Xigbar can’t help but approve of his actions. “I’ll give you more, baby….” He brings his hand away from his lower back, and settles it onto the back of Demyx’ thigh. Bringing the candle down to his ass, he drips a little onto his left asscheek, and hears Demyx _scream_ into the mattress as some of the wax starts to roll towards the crack. He stops it before it can get there - smearing it across his asscheek as he does so. The rich wanton moans that continue to leave Demyx’ mouth has him salivating for more. 

“Turn over.” Xigbar commands him, after peeling off the rest of the wax that had collected on Demyx’ back. “Keep your eyes closed.” 

“I w-won’t open them.” As Demyx shifts on the bed, he stands up and peels off his lounge pants. Moving to the side of the bed, he brings his cock down to Demyx’ lips and moans low as he feels him start to lick and kiss his cock, his eyes staying closed as he’s requested. “Nnngh….I love your cock, Xiggy…” 

“I know you do, baby.” He pulls it away, smirking as he hears Demyx whine low. “Lay still, so that I can pour a little bit of wax onto your chest.” 

The Nobody listens to his request, laying perfectly still as he brings the candle closer to his body. A little splashes onto his stomach, and then drips down towards his belly button. Demyx responds with a loud moan, and his hips lifting up off the bed. His cock is dripping with precum - the tip of his cock an angry red. It seems that he’s already so close to coming, from just a little wax play. Xigbar is tempted to put the candle down, and give him a proper orgasm, but decides to see if he can make him come without the use of his hand or mouth.

He holds the candle in his hand and brings it down to his hip, where he drips a little wax onto the protruding bone. Demyx shouts his name, his eyes returning to the tip of his cock where he sees milky white fluid beginning to spurt out of the tip, Xigbar humming low with approval. He knew Demyx had been close, but hadn’t realized just how close. He drops his head and wraps his lips over the tip, drinking from the source as he listens to Demyx shout his name again as he swallows what’s left of the Nobody’s orgasm. 

Pulling his mouth off of Demyx’ cock, he blows out the candle and looks down at Demyx, whose face is flushed. “You doing okay?” He checks in with him, as he sets the candle down in a way that won’t spill wax all over his dresser, then grabs the vial of oil out from his nightstand, as Demyx continues to moan every so often. “Talk to me, Dem.” 

“G-Good. Real good, Xiggy.” Demyx gives him a thumb’s up, but keeps his eyes closed. “Can I have your cock now?” 

Xigbar pours some oil onto his fingers, then brings them to Demyx’ entrance, which he can feel under his touch. “Soon. You know I gotta get you a little ready.” 

“I know. I just….I want it now.” 

“I know you do, baby.” He pushes two fingers easily into Demyx’ body, smiling as he works him open a little. After having so much sex consistently, he’s pleased to see Demyx doesn’t need as much prep as he used to. Pulling his fingers out, he pours a little more oil onto his hand and transfers it to his own cock with a deep grunt. Once he’s covered, he pushes the tip of his cock right up against Demyx’ twitching hole and gives it a little nudge. “Time to feel good again, Demyx…” 

“F-Fuck me, Xiggy…” 

Moaning low, he pushes his cock into the Nobody’s body, staring at the way his face changes as more of his cock enters into Demyx. It takes maximum effort for him to not start slamming hard into him, as the tightness around his cock feels so damn good. No, he lets Demyx adjust, and then once he’s fully seated inside of him, that’s when he starts to roll his hips at a semi-fast state. He can’t control himself - not after that beautiful show that Demyx had just provided as he’d teased him with the wax. He releases a deep, guttural moan as he begins to come hard, the loud cries that Demyx makes as he reaches his first orgasm have him shuddering hard through it. 

But like all the times they’re together, once isn’t enough. He pulls out and stretches his legs out, then brings Demyx to sit on him, his legs stretched out behind him. As much as he likes to fuck Demyx, he _really_ likes to watch Demyx fuck himself with his cock. The way he bounces on him, the way he finds the perfect depth to really get him going - it’s the perfect set up. Xigbar holds tight to Demyx’ hips and helps him drop down onto his cock over and over, and then feels him wrap his legs tight around his waist. Picking him up, he drops him back down onto his back and starts to really pound into him - the desire to fuck him hard back in force as their bodies glisten with sweat. The _slap slap slap_ of his body against Demyx fills his bedroom, and then the loud cries echo off his walls as Demyx falls into another orgasm. He drills his cock deep into Demyx’ body and starts to come seconds after, a deep moan leaving his throat as he heads right into that glorious euphoria with him. 

Breathing hard against his neck, he carefully pulls out and then rolls off the bed. His legs wobble as he heads into his bathroom, grabbing his washcloth and a towel to take care of the mess on both of their bodies. Once he’s got Demyx all nice and cleaned up, he pulls him into his arms and caresses his face with soft kisses. 

“You gonna stick around for a bit?” He asks, as Demyx gets comfortable in his arms. “You know you’re always welcome to stay here for as long as you like.” 

“I figured I’d stay here until the morning, if that’s okay?” Aquamarine eyes look up at him, the smile on Demyx’ face causing his loins to stir a little at the beauty he finds there. “Or, should I go sooner?” 

“Definitely not sooner.” He shakes his head, as he brings his lips back down to Demyx’, giving him a full kiss before dropping his head onto the pillow. 

“Okay, Xiggy.” 

As he starts to drift to sleep, he starts to comb his fingers through Demyx’ hair. “Did you like that?” He asks, hoping that he doesn’t have to elaborate on what he’s asking. 

“Can you not hear how raw my voice is right now?” Demyx asks, laughing a little. “Yes, I liked that a lot. You could have done it more to me and I wouldn’t have complained.” 

“Happy to hear it, Dem.” He kissed his temple. “Now, go to sleep.” 

“I was trying, but you had to ask me a question.” 

“Right. Good night.” 

“Night.” 

With Demyx’ head tucked up underneath his chin, and his body fitted perfectly against his own, Xigbar falls asleep with a smile on his lips. He knows that in the morning, Demyx will leave and they will start the same cycle again. 


	4. Lingerie

* * *

“I don’t think this is such a good idea.” Demyx looks at the clothing that Axel has brought to him, his eyes looking at the garments with a bit of trepidation. “Do you really think this will work?” 

Red hair appears in his peripheral vision as he reaches down to pick up one of the pieces. “Are you kidding?” Axel nods his head. “You put these on, and Xigbar won’t know what hit him.” 

“It’s weird, right? What he and I are doing together?” He holds one of the garments up to his chest, then looks down at himself. “No one knows, except you.” 

“And Sai.” Demyx nods his head, figuring that Saïx knew of their relationship. Although he never hangs out long enough to really get to know Saïx, he knows that Axel is pretty much over the moon about him, and if anyone is going to help him with his sex life, it’s him. “Try it. If it doesn’t work, then just call it off. You know he won’t care.” 

“But I will!” Demyx drops the garment back onto the bed. “Do you wear stuff like this for him?” 

“No.” Axel shakes his head. “But, he wears it for _me_.” 

Now that he knows way more about Axel’s relationship with Saïx than he ever wanted to know, Demyx pushes him towards the door. “We’re done. He’s going to wonder why I’m not there.” 

“He won’t care, once you show him that.” Axel points to the bed. “And look - if he doesn’t like it? Don’t take it personally. I just figure he might dig it. We’re friends too, you know.” 

“Yes, I know.” Demyx shoves him out of his room. “I’ll tell you what happens tomorrow. If anything.” He sticks his tongue out, then slams the door closed. Resting against it, he looks back over at the bed and tries to decide which option he should wear. 

Axel had brought him clothes from the Bazaar on Agrabah, and while the selection is nice, he almost wishes he’d only brought him one thing to wear because he lacks the confidence on choosing the right items. Picking up a pair of women’s underwear, he stares at the lace fabric, wondering how in the world a woman would actually be comfortable in it - never mind a man. He picks up a matching corset, knowing full well that it won’t look as good on him as it would a person with curves, but the idea is to give someone a fantasy. That’s what Axel had said, and he’s accepting it for himself. 

Pulling down the zipper on his cloak he takes off his clothes and heads into the bathroom to get himself cleaned up. He usually shows up to Xigbar’s room at this time of night, and he hates that he’s running late. But Axel hadn’t shown up until twenty minutes ago, and he needed what he’d brought for him to surprise Xigbar with. Sure, he could wear them another day but he’s anxious to wear it now. 

After showering, he walks back into his bedroom and picks up the matching set he’d been looking at before and carefully gets the items onto his body. Going over to his mirror, he sees his cock is tucked up nicely against the band of his underwear. The corset sits a little low, his nipples exposed at the top, but it looks nice. He stares at himself for a little longer, then grabs his cloak and puts it on, zipping it up carefully. Not bothering to put shoes on, as he knows they’re just going to stay in Xigbar’s room, he opens a portal that puts him right outside of Xigbar’s room. Taking a deep breath, he knocks on the door and tries not to shift around too much, the fabric rubbing against his cock in a very nice way. 

“Dem.” Xigbar opens the door, dressed in just a pair of boxer briefs. The longer this arrangement has gone on, the more comfortable they’ve become around one another. “No shoes?” 

The grin on his lover’s face has him looking down at his bare feet. “Nope!” He laughs, and walks into the room. “I figured why bother with shoes? One less thing to take off, am I right?” 

“You would be right.” Two arms wind themselves around his torso, Demyx standing still as he feels Xigbar’s lips touch the side of his neck. “What have you got on underneath that tonight, baby? Something fun? No clothes at all?” 

His face grows warm as Xigbar kisses his neck more. “Should I turn around and show you?” He plays coy, not really wanting to give away the surprise to his lover, although he’d already figured there is something to show under the cloak. 

“I would love that.” Xigbar goes and sits on the edge of his bed, then looks down at his lap. “Should I take these off?” He snaps the elastic waistband of his boxer briefs, a smirk on his lips. 

Before he can chicken out, Demyx nods his head. “Please. I promise tomorrow night I’ll take them off for you. But tonight - if you wouldn’t mind?” 

“If I minded, I wouldn’t have offered, sweetheart.” Standing up, Xigbar quickly takes them off, and sits back down. He can see his cock is already hard, the heat returning to his cheeks as his lover sits with his legs wide open. “Now - show me what you’ve got hiding under that cloak, Dem.” 

Moving to stand near the edge of the bed, Demyx keeps a few feet between himself and Xigbar, praying that he isn’t about to make a complete mistake by this suggestion that Axel has made. “Now - if you don’t like it, it’s okay. I won’t be upset. Just - don’t make fun of me, okay? I feel silly enough as it is.” 

“ _Nothing_ will ever make that happen, Demyx. You have my word.” Xigbar’s deep voice makes his stomach roll as he looks down at the floor. “Unzip your cloak.” 

The power behind Xigbar’s words isn’t lost on Demyx, as he knows he’s pulling him into a submissive state. And he readily accepts, being told what to do is easier to accept than trying to be flirtatious on his own. Putting his hand on the zipper, he slowly pulls it down, and then lets it fall open before shrugging his shoulders out of the garment. He looks at Xigbar, trying to gauge his reaction as he stands without his cloak on. “W-What do you think?” 

“You did this for me?” The tone of Xigbar’s voice makes him weak in the knees, Demyx trying to control his hormones as he hears his lover moan low, then makes a fist around his cock. “Come closer, Dem…” 

Taking a few tentative steps forward, he stands between his thighs, and sees him stroke his cock more as he turns around so he can see the full effect of the lingerie he’s wearing. After a full rotation, he lifts his head and looks into Xigbar’s golden iris. “Do you like it, Xiggy?” 

“You look _gorgeous_.” Xigbar puts one hand on his hip, then looks up at him. “May I?” 

“Y-Yes.” He nods his head, then looks down at Xigbar putting his other hand on his ass. His eyes fall closed as he moans softly, the fabric of the underwear feeling nice against his skin. “I thought it might be bad….Wearing something like this. I wasn’t sure if you would like it or not.” 

“Your gamble pulled off. Luxord would be proud of you.” Xigbar teases him, Demyx releasing a soft twitter of a laugh. “Gosh, I can’t get over how beautiful you look. This cut is perfect on you, baby.” 

Xigbar’s hands slide up to his corset, his fingers lightly teasing his nipples. A moan slips past his lips at the gentle teasing, his head dropping down as Xigbar returns to kissing his neck, now that he’s closer to his body. A gentle hand touches his cock, Demyx releasing another moan as the underwear shifts underneath Xigbar’s hand. 

“I want to take them off.” Xigbar murmurs into his ear, as his thumb rubs against Demyx’ left nipple, drawing another moan out of him. “But I don’t, because then I won’t get to stare at you.” 

“Y-You’re not staring right now, Xiggy.” He drops his hands onto Xigbar’s shoulders, moaning softly as the corset is undone and removed from his torso. 

“Turn around.” 

With the corset gone, he can breathe a little easier, but he doesn’t because of how Xigbar is making him feel. Turning around slowly, he stops when his back is now parallel to Xigbar’s body. “Is this how you want me?” 

“Yes, baby.” Xigbar’s hands return to his waist. His cheeks heat up again as he feels him touch his ass, spreading his cheeks apart, the fabric rubbing against his ass. The tip of his cock is now pushing up past the elastic waistband, the physical need to have Xigbar touch him becoming almost overwhelming for him. “Tell me you’re ready for me.” 

“I am.” He’s taken to prepping himself the last few nights, so that they can get things going much faster. “You should be able to tell.” 

“You mean, can I see your hole glistening?” A kiss touches the middle of his back, causing his knees to buckle as he doesn’t expect that kind of touch. Xigbar catches him before he falls, and pulls him to sit on his lap. “I’ve got you, sweetheart.” The kind words are spoken into his ear, as a featherlight kiss touches his jaw. “Let’s keep the underwear on. If it isn’t comfortable for you, tell me. Got it?” 

“Yes.” And before he can ask, he looks over his shoulder and into his eye. “Sitar.” 

“Good job, baby.” Xigbar grinned, then pulled him up higher on his lap. The underwear gets pulled to the side, and he feels the tip of his cock start to push up against his puckering hole. “Now, let’s get this back inside of you, hmm? It’s been, what? Eighteen hours?” 

“Feels like an eternity.” Demyx moans as he sinks down onto Xigbar’s cock, that pleasant thrill of feeling Xigbar’s girthy cock pushing against his inner walls pushing him into that wonderful headspace. Putting his hands on Xigbar’s knees, he arches his back as he rolls his hips a bit, finding the right position to put his cock inside of him. It takes a few tries, but when he finds that euphoric spot, he releases a deep bawdy moan that earns him a deep chuckle from his lover. “O-Oh, Xiggy…” 

“That’s it, Dem.” The hands on his hips hold him in a loose hold, allowing him to move freely. Demyx takes the offer, bouncing himself up and down on his cock. Xigbar’s fingers slip down the front of his underwear, and start to tease his shaft. “Someone’s been neglected, hmm?” Teeth tug on his earlobe, as Xigbar puts his arm around his waist to keep him locked in place. Demyx whines low, the itch to do more striking him the moment he’s made immobile. “Shhh - soon, baby…” 

“ _Now_ ….” He begs, his nails digging into Xigbar’s knees. 

“Not until I say.” The fingers touching his cock make a quick fist around him, staving off any chance of him making himself come. Demyx whines loud, then quickly turns into a moan as Xigbar shifts him on his lap, the position of his cock changing deep inside of him. He releases a deep moan as the hold on his cock begins to loosen, the fabric of his underwear biting into his skin, but it doesn’t bother him at all. The tip of Xigbar’s thumb rubs against his cock, making him gasp and moan louder. “Now you may come, Demyx…” 

The words never sounded sweeter to him as he begins to come hard. He feels Xigbar push his underwear all the way down, bringing his cock out as he continues to stroke him from base to tip. He groans low as the first wave of his orgasm washes over his entire body, but he doesn’t feel that heat that he longs for with his lover’s orgasm. As if noticing it, Xigbar pulls him back to rest his back against his chest. 

“I’m not there yet.” Xigbar murmurs into his ear, as he returns to grinding himself down on his thickness. “But I’m close, Dem….I’m so fuckin’ close.” 

Pulling himself off of his lap, Demyx quickly turns around to face him, yanking the underwear off before he drops back down onto his lap and sinks down onto his cock. “Fuck me hard, Xiggy…” He begs him, the neediness apparent in his voice. “M-Make me come again…” 

“Oh, I will…” 

He winds up on his back, Xigbar positioned over him as he stares down at him with his one good eye. It takes his breath away as he gets lost in that eye, his mind returning to that blank state as the pleasure begins to consume him again. He moans his name one more time before orgasming hard, cum flying up his chest as he jerks himself off while Xigbar pounds into his body. Every single snap of his hips causes more cum to pour from the tip, and then he hears Xigbar moan low, and then that wonderful heat spreads throughout the lower half of his body, sending a shiver down his spine as he moans in tandem with him. 

The fall back to reality is always a harsh crash, but with soft kisses exchanged it’s an easy fix. He giggles as Xigbar touches his ass with a towel, and then wipes up his chest with it. “I have more pairs.” He comments, after Xigbar gets back under the covers with him. “Axel brought an assortment.” 

“Oh, so it’s Axel I gotta thank for this wonderful surprise.” Xigbar pulls him closer to his body, Demyx willingly going into whatever position he wants to put him in. “Well, thanks for sharing with me, sweetheart. I’ll be sure to give Axel a pat on the back for this.” 

“It’s not weird, is it?” He thinks about how he’d asked the same question to Axel only a few hours earlier. “That he knows about us?” 

“No, not at all. I don’t mind that he knows. Hell - I don’t mind that the idiot he’s doing this shit with also knows.” Demyx giggles as Xigbar rubs his nose against his neck. “All that matters to me is that you’re having fun with me. You are, right?” 

“Um, duh.” Xigbar laughs at his comment. “Why do you think I keep coming back here every night? Not because your room is so much bigger than mine.” 

“You know what else is bigger?” 

Moaning softly, he grabs onto Xigbar’s shoulder as their lips brush back and forth against each other. “Your hands…?” 

“Try again, sweetheart…” 

“Your….. _cock_ …” 

“Mmmhmm…” Xigbar pushes the tip back up against his sore entrance, making him moan softly. “One more round? Then sleep?” 

“Y-Yes, Xiggy…” He nods his head, as he feels him push his cock back into his body. A deep moan leaves his throat as he rolls his hips to get him to go just a little bit deeper. “Again…” 

“And again….” 

Another orgasm is torn from his body, and then it’s another round of clean up. He falls asleep against Xigbar’s chest, listening to his steady breaths, matching his own to his. It’s a routine he’s becoming rather fond of, and hopes that Xigbar won’t get bored with him. He’s having too much fun and doesn’t want this to end yet. 


	5. Sniper and Dancer

* * *

“I’ve got an idea.” 

Xigbar looks over at Demyx, who is sitting on the floor next to where he’s sitting on one of the couches in the Grey Area, his fingers still strumming his sitar. “Oh? And what’s your idea, Blondie?” He asks, keeping a nonchalant look on his face as he wonders what sort of idea that Demyx is going to come up with. The last few ideas he’s had have proven to be quite exhilarating, and he expects this to be along the same line. 

“I can’t tell you here!” Demyx twitters with laughter, Xigbar rolling his eye as he should have realized that was going to be the case. “But I’ll tell you later.” He winks at Xigbar, who can only chuckle and nod his head before he goes back to looking at his newspaper. 

“What are you guys talking about?” Axel walks over to where they’re hanging out, having just RTC’d from his mission for the day. “Or is it a secret?” 

“As if.” Xigbar sets his paper down as he looks at the redhead. “I’m sure you might know more about it than me. I know how close you two are.” 

“Xiggy!” His lover says his nickname with a cute whine. “Don’t be like that! I haven’t told him yet! I just thought about it, okay?” 

“Thought about what?” Axel drops down on the couch, sitting next to him. “Is it something I can know about? Or is it like, you know…. _private_?” 

Xigbar looks over at where Saïx is standing, and sees he’s actively listening to their conversation. “Guess you’ll just have to ask Blondie about it.” He stands up from the couch, uninterested in seeing Saïx make hate eyes at the three of them. “Dem - I’ll see you later? Looking forward to hearing this idea of yours.” He smirks, then heads out of the Grey Area, leaving as he hears Demyx start to laugh as Axel begins to harass him about what his thoughts are. 

At ten to eight, Xigbar hears a knock on his door. Looking down at himself, he’s taken to now only wearing a towel for Demyx’ arrival. He’d answer the door completely naked if he thought it was feasible, but since the Superior could walk by at any moment, or any Dusks, he wants to keep some shred of dignity on his face. Walking over to the door, he opens it up and is surprised to see Demyx standing there with one of his Dancer Nobodies. “Huh.” He puts his hand on the side where his towel is tucked against his hip. “What’s up, Dem?” 

“My idea.” Demyx walks into his room, the Dancer Nobody following him in. “But, it will require one of your Snipers too.” 

Curiosity getting the best of him, he snaps his finger and one Sniper Nobody appears in the center of his room, looking around with its crossbow held up in the air. “Alright. What’s the deal?” 

“Have you ever had sex with one of your Nobodies?” Demyx asks, voice full of excitement. 

He blinks a few times, then shakes his head. “Can’t say the idea has ever crossed my mind. Never really thought of them as having any sort of use except to mess with the humans and Heartless.” 

“I didn’t either, but I got to thinking that maybe - _maybe_ they might be able to provide stimulation in a way that isn’t too creepy or icky.” Demyx turns to the Dancer and gestures it to come closer to where Xigbar is standing. “Xiggy - take your towel off. Let’s see if it can pleasure you.” 

“Now, I like your enthusiasm a lot, kid, but this is a bit...I don’t know. Weird.” Xigbar doesn’t take his hand away from where it’s still gripping onto his towel. But he sees Demyx go over to the Sniper and takes off all of his clothes with no problem whatsoever. The Sniper looks at him, and figuring he can’t really say no to him, he gives a nod of his head. “Go ahead. Don’t shoot him.” 

The Dancer sways its hips, coming closer to him, reaching out with its appendages. Xigbar takes his hand away and lets the towel drop as he sees his Nobody hang off the ceiling, then drops down to be close to Demyx’ body, its hand touching Demyx’ cock with a light grasp. He hears the blond moan at the touch, something carnal igniting in him as he realizes that the Nobody that he controls is doing something intimate to him. 

His own cock gets toyed with by the Dancer, and then has the fabric that’s an extension of the hat it wears wrapped around it in a loose restraint. He moans low, not at all expecting this to feel nice, and while it isn’t _awful_ , he’d much prefer to have Demyx’ body doing these types of things to him. But he can see, and hear, how much that the Melodious Nocturne is enjoying this, and can’t be bothered to put a stop to it. 

“Hey.” He looks at the Dancer, who gives a little tug on the fabric, making him moan low. “Let’s go over to where they are. I’m sure you want to do something to Demyx, don’t you?” The Nobody nods its head, as the silk is removed from his cock. He follows it over to where Demyx is currently being serviced by the Sniper, his cock growing painfully aroused as he watches the Dancer step behind Demyx and starts to run its hand-like appendages down his chest. “Dem - look at me, baby.” He murmured low, putting his own hand on his cock as he watches the two Nobodies having a fun time with his lover. 

“F-Feels really nice, Xiggy…” Demyx looks back at him with half-lidded eyes, his breathing becoming more labored. “D-Do I look nice…?” 

“You look _gorgeous_.” He sees the Sniper now kneeling on the ground, Demyx’ cock being licked and kissed by the Dusk that resides inside of the Sniper skin. “Do you want your Dancer to tease your ass? Get you ready for me?” 

“Yes!” Demyx cries out, as the Dancer Nobody looks back at him. He gives a firm nod of his head, his own sexual need becoming something that is difficult to ignore. The Dancer puts its appendage against Demyx’ ass, and through sheer will alone, Xigbar stays rooted to his spot as he hears his lover scream at the sudden penetration. He listens to see if there is any pain that’s laced in the hedonistic scream, but hears nothing. “X-Xigbar…” 

Walking over to where the Sniper is, he taps it on the shoulder and then gets on his knees, staring up at Demyx. “I’m right here.” He puts his hands on Demyx’ hips, and quickly gets his cock into his mouth, sucking hard on the tip before pushing it down to the base. He hears Demyx scream again, and then he’s swallowing his hot load down his throat, palming his own erection to stave off the inevitable. 

Behind him, the Sniper touches his hair, pushing it off to the side as it puts its hand right over his own. Blinded by lust, he keeps his mouth secure on Demyx’ cock, feeling it plump up against his tongue as his hand is moved up and down on his own cock by the Sniper Nobody. Helpless to the touch of his own hand being used, Xigbar starts to come with a deep moan of his own, listening to the way the Dancer’s appendage moves in and out of Demyx’ body. 

He stands up and puts a hand on the Dancer’s shoulder, the Nobody taking the hint. What’s been inside of Demyx is soon pulled out, and then Xigbar picks up him to carry him over towards the bed. He looks at the two Nobodies who nod their heads and then disappear, leaving the two of them alone. 

Getting between his thighs, he pours oil onto his cock, then pushes against Demyx’ loosened hole. “Time for the real thing now, sweetheart…” He murmurs, dropping his head down to Demyx’ so that they can share a kiss. “You ready…?” 

“F-Fuck me…” Demyx whines. Xigbar nods his head, and then slowly slips the tip of his cock into the Melodious Nocturne’s body, and feels him tighten right up around him. “Hhhgnh….X-Xiggy…” 

“Feels better than your Dancer, doesn’t it?” He gives a slow thrust of his hips, wanting Demyx to experience the thickness of his own cock. Rolling his hips again at the same slow pace, he starts to kiss the side of his neck before bringing his lips back up to his ear. “Keep screaming for me, Dem. I know you like how it feels…” 

“I l-love it…” 

A few slow rolls of his hips more, and then Xigbar begins to pick up the pace. The itch to make Demyx scream for him becomes something he can’t ignore, as the noises are starting to increase again. He drives his cock deep into him, his hand soon finding Demyx’ cock to tease and give it a little love himself. Warm heat begins to spread over the tips of his fingers as he feels Demyx come again, his own cock now caught trapped between his inner walls. Xigbar releases a deep moan and starts to come hard inside of his lover’s body, Demyx’ fingers now raking a pretty pattern down his back as they come within moments of one another. 

Slipping out of him, he grabs the towel off of the floor and starts to wipe up the mess off of Demyx’ body. “You know, I gotta hand it to you. I never once thought about using my Nobody like that.” 

“It’s something that I just thought about today. I swear, I’ve never done anything like this before, Xiggy.” Aquamarine eyes stare up at him, a beautiful smile on Demyx’ face. “I hope you don’t think I’m too weird.” 

“I think you’re just weird enough.” He teases, kissing the tip of Demyx ‘ nose before laying down beside him. “I think I’m really lucky that you had the courage to tell me you wanted to be taken care of by me.” 

“Really?” Demyx curls up in his arms, his chin resting on his sternum. “I’m always afraid you’re going to tell me not tonight.” 

“Never.” Cupping his hand against Demyx’ face, Xigbar holds his gaze. “You’ve really done a number on me, Dem. I’m happy to keep entertaining this agreement we have for as long as you want.” 

“What if I say I want you always?” 

Leaning down, he kisses him softly on the lips. “Then I guess that’s the way it’s going to be, sweetheart.” 

“Promise, Xiggy?” 

“As best as I can, Dem.” 

They share another few kisses before settling down for the night. Xigbar knows that it’s going to be a difficult path to follow - what with the Keyblade wielders getting stronger by the day. But he knows that as long as he’s got Demyx with him at night - then really, there isn’t a problem in the world. Or rather, there isn’t any sort of problem in the World That Never Was. 


End file.
